


Test Your Loyalty

by DanishEspurrs



Series: Reader x Hux (STR) [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Hux Wears Glasses, Hux-centric, Jealous Hux, Lemon, Naughty, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexy, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Star Wars References, Top Hux, asshole kylo ren, snuggly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6598072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanishEspurrs/pseuds/DanishEspurrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately after Finn escapes from the base General Hux suspects more traitors. Since you are the only living partner from Finn's training group Hux has you high on the suspect list and begins to follow you almost everywhere. Could a possible friendship result in this? Maybe more? Keep reading and find out or you're a filthy traitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Doubt

You woke up at 4am like you did every morning. Your routine was to shower, brush your teeth, comb your hair, and suit up in your standard issued Stormtrooper armor and black suit. You ate a short breakfast with your fellow workers and listened to General Hux list off the goals for today.

You quickly finished your oatmeal, put on your helmet, and headed towards the aircraft hangar. Today was going to be your first day out in combat instead of just training all day with the other younger members. You and several other new Stormtroopers were mixed in along with the well seasoned workers to ensure that you would not mess up this mission. After all you were supposed to be finding a Rebel Fighter Pilot.

You were not given much information about your target other than what he looked like and to bring him back alive for Kylo Ren to interrogate him. You readied your weapon as your ship's hatch opened, giving you a view of the barren wasteland planet known as Jakku. You followed in line, running out onto the sandy dunes and using the moonlight to try and track your target. You spotted a few villagers and aimed at them, scanning to make sure that the pilot was not mixed in the group. You fired a warning shot next to them to get them scrambling away. You turned around to see your boss walking out of the ship and towards an old man.

You heard them exchange a few words before Kylo Ren slashed through the man with ease causing your eyes to widen under your increasingly hot helmet. It was not too long after before some other Stormtroopers managed to secure the pilot. Your boss quickly barked orders to kill the rest of the civilians in the village. There was a bit of reluctance at the back of your mind but you knew better than to disobey so you followed his orders before returning to the ship. You noticed that one of the other Stormtroopers refused to fire. You hoped that Captain Phasma would not be too hard on the newer member since you had doubts yourself. You shook your head trying to clear your mind of the disobedient man and went straight to your bunker to cool down.

Once in the secure environment of your room you removed your helmet and took in a sharp breath. Sweat lightly beaded your forehead and caused your hair to lightly stick to it. You walked into the bathroom and splashed cool water on your face, causing you to feel much better. An announcement buzzed from the speaker in your room; it stated that lunch was ready and that newer Troopers had the day off after their first mission. You were extremely happy to hear that and left your quarters to grab something to eat, leaving your helmet behind since you would not be needing it.

Once in the commons area you grabbed a salad and a side of something that resembled diced potatoes and headed to an empty table off to the left. You quickly wolfed down half of your meal before being tapped on the shoulder. You quickly perked up, your shoulders stiffened as you looked behind you to see who it was. You were rather surprised to see General Hux standing behind you so you quickly swallowed your bite.

"Yessir?" You asked in a formal tone.

"Yes... FN-8375 correct?"

You nod quickly. "That's me, sir."

"I need you to come to my office. I have some questions and concerns about yourself and one of your previous training partners. You may come after you finish eating but I will be standing watch over you."

You were rather alarmed. Just what exactly did he me- why is he sitting down next to me? You scoot over a little bit to give him more room. You look down at your food, wanting to continue, but also being unnerved at the gingeral's presence. He seemed uninterested in you and appeared to be doing something on his tablet. You watched him for a few moments before he spoke.

"Did anyone ever teach you that it's rude to stare?"

"... My apologies sir... I'm ready to go now."

General Hux looked up at you and nodded, taking your tray and dumping it for you. You were wondering what was going through his mind. Why was he interested in you at the moment? You mentally shrugged it off and got up to follow him, stopping only when he did. He punched in a code for his office causing the door to open.

"After you." He spoke formally and sounded agitated unlike in the commons area a few minutes ago.

This definitely was going to be a stressful meeting. You slowly stepped into the office and he followed you in, closing the door after you both were inside.

"Have a seat, FN-8375."


	2. Hux Strikes Traitors Back

You quickly obeyed the general and sat down in one of the black leather and dark wooden chairs in front of his desk. He took seat across from you in a very comfortable looking larger black leather swivel chair. Several long moments of silence passed between the two of you as Hux stared you down, his hands crossed in front of him. You tried to keep eye contact but felt far too intimidated by the man to continue it and ended up looking around his office, trying to find something to focus on. You knew this would look bad for your self control and may possibly get you sent into reconditioning for a week but really you could not help it. General Hux pulled up his datapad and started scrolling through it, stopping once he seemed to find what he was looking for

"FN-8375..." He started, the agitation still very apparent. "Do you recall your previous training partner, FN-2187?"

You nodded your head and spoke "yessir".

"Are you aware that he directly disobeyed orders earlier today?" He failed to give you enough time to answer him and instead continued to speak, almost like he was accusing you of doing something. "He was found removing his helmet without permission outside of his quarters and the commons area. He freed a prisoner and then proceeded to steal a Tie Fighter and escape with him."

Your eyes were wide open. Why would he suddenly betray the First Order? They fed and raised him since he was a baby and he always seemed perfectly fine in training. You ended up deep in thought, thinking about the now rogue Stormtrooper and wondering what caused this.

"Do you know anything about his possible plans to betray the First Order?"

"No sir, as far as I knew FN-2187 was loyal to the First Order like me." You mentally cursed yourself for comparing the ex-Trooper to yourself, feeling like it would drag more suspicion onto you. You glanced up, meeting General Hux's eyes. You noticed that his piercing light blue/green eyes were glaring and burning a hole into your head, trying to pry any information that you were withholding from the redhead out.

"Very well. You are dismissed FN-8315."

"It's uhh 8375, sir..."

"Right" he said a little uninterested. "Enjoy your day off."

You quickly get up and head towards the door, pressing a button for it to open as Hux said one last thing to you. "I will be keeping a close watch over you. If you show signs of betraying the First Order I will not hesitate in having you terminated." You tried swallowing but found your throat dry due to the mix of a fear and intimidation caused by the higher ranking officer. "Also, expect a partial name to be given to you. I will not memorize your serial number, you will answer to whatever I decide to call you, understood?" You nodded and quickly left the room, making a beeline to your quarters.

Today was definitely chaotic and you had no idea what to make of it. You stripped your white armor off and laid down on your bed in your black under uniform. You covered your face with your hands and dragged them down, tugging your skin slightly as you did so. How did your old partner go so awry? What did Hux mean? What if you did something that seemed slightly off and it got your killed or worse? You shuddered and tried stopping your train of thoughts. You kicked off your boots and snuggled into your bed, pulling the covers over your body. You slowly closed your eyes and drifted off into a nice peaceful nap.

Several hours later you jolted upwards after feeling a hand grab your arm. You quickly lock eyes with the culprit and find out that it's none other than General Hux. You relax a little now knowing that it's not a rebel invader.

"My apologies, I wasn't aware that you would be startled so badly."

You squinted at the man and lightly jerked your arm away from the general as he straightened his back and looked down at you.

"Why are you here?" You tilt your head at him.

"I told you I would be watching you. Besides it's time for dinner."

The realization of what Hux said earlier in the day came to mind. You did not realize he meant that he would be physically following you around.

"Don't worry, I won't be following you around all the time, but when I am free I will be doing so." You opened your mouth to protest but were stopped by a black gloved finger shushing you. "I will eventually stop once I make sure that you are not an issue to the First Order."

"But why me?! There were other training partners of FN-2187!!"

"Correct, but you are the only one still alive after Jakku and the Tie Fighter escaping. You currently have lost clearance to leave on missions." You went to say something again and he shushed you again, slightly agitating you.

"After dinner pack your bags. You're moving into a shared quarters with me so I can keep better watch over you. Also I've decided to call you, _______." At least the name was pretty nice... But everything else was just... Shitty to say the least.

"Come, let's go get something to eat."

You whimpered slightly as you followed the General to the commons area. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. I'm going to make movie title puns for the first seven chapters B)


	3. Return of the Commons Cafeteria

You followed General Hux to the commons area, looking at the ground solemnly. You were definitely embarrassed that the General was accompanying you, it made you feel like a kid again with an adult watching your every move. You got in line behind Hux and were still deep in your thoughts. However you were suddenly pulled back into the real world by Hux's voice saying something to you. You looked at the ginger's face with a slightly confused look. General Hux sighed before repeating his sentence. "I said you don't have to look so upset about my company."

He almost looked like he was slightly hurt, however that cleared up immediately once he got his meal. You could understand why since his meal looked much more appetizing than the usual low-carbohydrate dishes that the Stormtroopers were served. You were about to get your meal when the Gingeral interrupted and told the chef that you would be receiving the same meal. You could not help but to grin, excited to receive something that was not tasteless for once.

You received a tray that looked to be full of some type of fish similar to salmon with a Bearnaise sauce, potatoes coated in parsley and butter, and what looked like a bar of gooey fudge. Honestly you were a little jealous that Hux and possibly the other higher members got fed so well. However, you were eager to devour this scrumptious meal! Once the General led you to a table you plopped down and stuffed your face, not caring what the other man thought of your borderline animalistic behavior. The food tasted like heaven and you were starving at this point. You quickly wolfed down the rest of your meal, loving how tangy the Bearnaise was with the fish, the slightly salty potatoes, and that warm, chocolaty, gooey fudge. You looked over to Hux who had barely even started. He was eating his fudge first... What an animal...

General Hux looked back up at you and then your plate. "Are you finished already?" You slowly nodded. "Hmm. Would you like my fish? I don't care much for it?" Your eyes widened as you quickly nodded this time, scooting your plate closer to his. He picked up your utensils and carefully moved it to your plate before finishing up his fudge and starting on the potatoes. You finished up the fish in almost no time but Hux was still eating. You silently wondered if he was always such a slow eater. Once General Hux finished his potatoes he looked over at you with his slightly intimidating piercing blue eyes.

"So... Are you normally a picky eater?" You asked, unsure of what to do so you decided to fill the awkward silence between the two of you.

"Only with fish and pork" he responded. You found it to be an odd combo but did not press it further, merely glancing to your side, away from the General. "I thought you would eat it as well. An apology of a sort for inconveniencing you I suppose."

"Oh... Well thank you, it was nice." You felt kind of awkward trying to make small talk but General Hux stood up, waiting for you to follow his lead. You quickly got up as well, heading towards the trashcan to empty the remains. You place the tray in a window next to your ginger shadow's tray. He quickly turns, looking down at you before speaking. "We're going to your room to move your things into a dual bedroom with a shared living-quarter, shower, and kitchen." Without giving you a chance to respond he starts walking away, causing you to jog and catch up to him so you can trail behind him.

The ginger man looks back after a few moments of you being directly behind him. "You don't have to be behind me all the time like you're in trouble. Walk beside me instead." You quicken your pace to match his and walk next to him, trying to keep a bit of space between the two of you since he was still your superior officer. You looked to your side, finding the wall VERY interesting during this awkward time. After a few minutes of looking at the wall you feel an arm trail around to your waist as General Hux pulls you back close to him which catches you off guard. You quickly go to look at him, your face flushed, as he looks down at you with an eyebrow raised. "You almost missed your room. Are you feeling alright, _______?" Your face feels red hot with embarrassment as you nod, too flustered to speak. You quickly punch in the digits to your room and walk in, ready to pack everything up with Hux.

-ONE PACKED ROOM AND MOVE LATER-

You moved your final box into your new room and sighed before plopping onto your new bed that had yet to have any sheets put on it. Why did this have to happen to you? This day was just too damn much. At least maybe you could read or perhaps draw a bit before bed to clear your head and relax. However, that went out the window as soon as Hux burst into your room. You stared at the ginger intruder, agitated that he was barging in on your alone time. "By the way. I hope you don't mind cats."

Almost as if on cue a small orange tabby darts into your room and right to you before jumping up to join you on the bed. It seems this small fuzzy cutie respects your boundaries about as much as Hux himself does. The kitty meows impatiently at you, demanding your full attention so you decide to give it to her by scratching the top of her head. She purrs contentedly and nuzzles her head against your hand. "Her name is Millicent." You had practically forgotten that Hux was in your room.

"She's definitely a cute kitty." You state, enjoying the now kneading cat's company. General Hux nodded before leaving the room, leaving the door cracked for Millicent. You assumed he had already gone to his own respective room to unpack.

After about 30 minutes of rubbing and reading you accidentally fell asleep with the tabby on your stomach. Hux peeked in to say something but noticed that you were already out cold. He went back to his room to grab one of his own blankets to cover you with. He left a note on your nightstand and turned out the light before closing your door and going to bed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all I've got done so far, folks. Stay tuned for more to come!


	4. The Phantom Feeling

You yawned and stretched awake the following morning. It was about 30 minutes before you actually had to be awake but you decided to go on ahead and start the day. You grunted as you opened your eyes for the first time that morning thanks to a certain rude quadruped jumping from the base that is your stomach. Although the jolt felt like a light hit to the stomach it was still uncomfortable and inconvenient.

You looked down to realize that you had fallen asleep in your armor, there was cat hair all over the black tight material underneath the armor, and there was a blanket on you. You tried to recall unpacking bed materials and failed to remember putting anything on your bed other than pillows. You further inspected the blanket and found it to be a very plush fleece-like material with the First Order cog on it. You were slowly beginning to wonder whom it belonged to until a small piece of folded up paper on your nightstand caught your attention.

You draped the blanket on your shoulders and pulled your legs closer before reaching over to grab the paper, using the momentum of your body to reach over far enough without having to get up. You barely reached the paper with your fingers but either way it was still in your hands for you to read. The outside of the paper read 'To ______.' You slowly opened it up to find the inside was written in formal but still quickly written cursive. You mentally cursed yourself for not paying more attention on the cursive lesson when you were a child in the Academy. Despite it taking several minutes you finally managed to decipher the mess of cursive hell.

'You fell asleep last night before I could tell you of a few of my rules if we are to be living together.' You audibly groaned. This man was going to force you to live with him, keep an eye on you 24/7, AND you had to abide by extra rules?! You continued to read the message begrudgingly. 'Knock on my door 3 times. If I do not respond then do not come in, I am more than likely asleep.' So it is only okay when HE barges in?! You huffed before reading more. 'Also despite the cafeteria being fine I make homemade dinner on Friday and invite over Captain Phasma for cards. You are welcome to join but please inform me at least 24hr before doing so. Also do not touch my bottled water. Sincerely, Hux. PS: You may keep my blanket if you wish. I have heard rumors about the double rooms being cooler than normal rooms.'

That was not... Too bad... You folded the note back again and put it in the top drawer of the night stand before just sitting in the bed and staring straight ahead. Absentmindedly you slowly pull the soft blanket up to your nose and inhale. Once you come back to your senses you quickly pull it away from your face wondering what the hell you were doing. Why does it matter what the blanket smells like?! It did kinda smell good though... You go to sniff it again, deeply inhaling in the aroma. It smells like patchouli, leather, shaving cream, and a hint of lavender. It smelled HEAVENLY! Before you can take in another sniff your room door is quickly opened and General Hux pops in, startling you. You look like a deer caught in the headlights with Hux's blanket wrapped around you. The General raises an eyebrow at you suspiciously.

"What are you up to?" He flat out says. Your face is now burning red, you can not possibly explain yourself to your superior officer so he decides to come over to you, quickly jerking the blanket off of you. He searches around you, and in not finding anything he drapes the blanket back around you. "It's time to get up and go get breakfast. I won't be joining you today but I trust you will be loyal to the First Order's commands?" You eagerly nod. "Good." General Hux glances over to your nightstand. "Did you read the note?" You nod again. "Will you be joining Phasma and I tomorrow?" You look even more flustered, forgetting that it was Friday tomorrow but you quickly tell him yes. He nods, accepting your answer before he walks out. You catch yourself staring at his red hair... Then his toned back with his tight coat hugging his body, and then down to his a- STOP. Your face is red again as Hux turns around right before he leaves your room. You swear there is a smirk on his face as he closes your door... Did he catch you?!

You quickly gulped and grabbed your clothes for the day. It would just be a day full of training and eating... At least General Hux put you on the higher up diet with him and the other superior officers though! You go take a quick cold shower and have a very uneventful day at work and return to your shared quarters to find General Hux filling out some information on his Datapad and drinking some sort of tea. It smelled floral and a bit fruity, it was probably sweetened. The ginger looks up at you and motions for you to sit next to him. You sit next to him, looking anywhere but at him.

"You have been acting odd today. Luckily, I caught you earlier so I understand why. Perhaps you should be more direct in your feelings."

"B-but! I don't have any feelings towards you like that! R-respectfully, of course! Sir!" Your face is red hot as you look down, your whole body stiff as your anxiety skyrockets.

"I see. But you don't deny that you were looking at me earlier, no?" You try to say something but you are far too flustered to defend yourself. "As I thought. Very well. I will be retiring to my room for the night. Good evening, ______."

You are startled by the man getting up and leaving. Has he grown attached after a few days? You certainly found the man attractive! Which is a lot more than when you first started working with him as a Stormtrooper. You jolted up and followed him to his room, without thinking you reached out to lightly grab his arm and pull him to face you. You can tell by how he tensed up that he was not used to being touched. He looked agitated and you were yet again too flustered to really explain yourself, all you managed to get out was a small "Don't leave, I enjoy your company..." There was a light blush on your face as you looked down, avoiding his piercing stare.

"Really?" He asked? You slowly nodded, still not looking up. You could tell by the silence that General Hux was deep in thought, trying to piece things together. "I will wait." You looked up to ask what he meant but were thrown off by a small kiss being placed on the tip of your nose. "I do have to go to bed though, I apologize. I also won't be accompanying you tomorrow to work... However, I will see you at dinner?" Your face was bright red but you eagerly nodded. "Good. I will see you tomorrow then, _______." He went into his room and closed the door.

You could have sworn that your heart fluttered at that kiss... He even smelled like his blanket... Wait... That is kinda weird... But true... So did he always have that crush? Did he just now develop it? You mind was racing with questions as you were standing there alone. You shrugged it off and darted into your room, stripping yourself of your armor and dropping your helmet that was in your hand on the ground. Once you were just in a pair of shorts and a tank top you climbed into bed, wrapping Hux's blanket tightly around you. You closed you eyes and almost immediately fell asleep, the last thought that ran through your mind was coming to the realization that you definitely had a crush on your superior, General Hux...


	5. Attack of the Captain

You awoke the following morning to a note next to you once again. It was short and sweet simply stating that Hux had made breakfast for you and that it was in the fridge. You had assumed that the man got up hours before you, possibly for a meeting of some sort.

You swing your legs to the side of the bed, causing a resting Millicent to spaz out and dart out of your slightly cracked room. You chuckled at the cat and finished getting off your bed. You decided that instead of getting dressed right now you would stay in your pajamas and just keep Hux's blanket wrapped around your head and body while you walk out into the living area. As you turn to get to the kitchen you are caught off guard to see Hux standing before you and... Cooking breakfast? But the note said that breakfast would be in the fridge! You noticed that the General had his back to you the entire time so you tried to quietly sneak back into your room.

"Good morning, ______."

You froze, standing there wide-eyed like a deer caught in the headlights. Hux looked over his shoulder at you, eyeing your outfit. Underwear, a tank top, and his blanket covering most of your hair and top.

"Nice legs."

Your face heated up, embarrassed from being caught wearing so little. You were unsure what to do at this moment. Should you turn around and go get dressed or engage in conversation?

"I hope you don't plan on wearing that this evening."

"N-no, of course not!"

You quickly retorted with your cheeks still red. You tried to cover yourself up a bit better and just watched Hux cook. He was already almost done, he was just adding some butter to the bread and a bit of salt and pepper on top of the eggs, sausage, and bacon.

"I'm going to eat in my office. I'm very busy today. I'll have a light lunch prepared by the time you get off."

He cooks all day on Friday? This is great! You eagerly nodded with a grin causing a small smirk to creep onto the ginger's face. He fixes his plate and walks past you out the door. You were relieved to no longer feel so awkward in your PJ's but were slightly confused. The General acted like last night never happened. The awkward crush and everything! You sighed and quickly ate your breakfast before getting dressed for the day and heading to the training room.

You wanted to practice a bit of hand-to-hand combat, since it was your weakness, but you were a bit unsure about asking a random person to fight. However while you were scanning the area you felt a tap on your shoulder; you turned to find an unmasked Trooper behind you. You noticed she had short brown hair and freckles as well as a very youthful appearance. You pegged her as one of the new Novice Stormtroopers going through her first training stages. She was probably around 17.

"Would you mind being my training partner? My squadron is an odd number and Captain Phasma told me that you would have the patience to train with me."

You could not help but find her adorable.

"Of course. Want to begin with some hand to hand training?"

The girl eagerly nodded and put on her helmet, readying herself. You readied yourself too and the fight was on.

After several hours of training you stopped to get some water for you and the girl. She gleefully accepted the water bottle you grabbed for her and popped off her helmet to chug it. You took off your own and began chugging your bottle of water. The girl froze when you took off your helmet.

"You're a girl?! I didn't realize... I suppose I can't beat myself up for it since the voice modifiers mess everything up. Wait. Are you FN-8375?!"

You tensed and cautiously eyed her.

"Yes... Why?"

"I've seen you with General Hux! And you're talk of the squadron! Captain Phasma calls you General Hux's other kitten."

Your face went bright red at this revelation. But the girl kept on talking.

"So are you going to lunch now? Can I join you?"

Her enthusiasm was refreshing but you slowly shook your head.

"Sorry. I already have lunch in my room. How about Monday after training though?"

"Yes Ma'am!"

The girl saluted you like a superior officer before running to the ship's commons area. You chuckled softly at her energy. You had a feeling that the girl and yourself would be great friends. You mentally cursed yourself for not getting her "name". You walked back to your shared room and headed straight for the fridge to get some yummy food. Before you have a chance to open the fridge door you felt an arm wrap tightly around your neck in an attempt to strangle you. Your reflexes kick in as you punch your assailant in the... mask? and turn around. You find Phasma standing there in her armor and you are definitely confused.

"I see your training paid off today. I had a feeling you would be a good trainer for FN-9536."

You relax understanding that the Captain just wanted to test you for a moment.

"She is under special training to become a Shadowtrooper and I want only the best training for her. Besides that, you seem to not have any friends."

"Hey! That's n-"

"Besides your General."

You grumpily frown because she was correct.

"I look forward to beating you during poker tonight. Take care, Kitten."

Kitten... Shit... FN-9536 was not lying... Phasma did consider you Hux's other kitten... And almost as if on queue Millicent rubs up against your legs and meows at you. You scratch the cat on the head and pick her up. You decide to shower and dress a bit better before Hux comes back later tonight. You decide that you will just eat dinner later and skip lunch now. That encounter with Captain Phasma spooked your appetite away...


	6. Revenge of 9536

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take some domestic fluff since I'm in another relationship

The time had finally come. Dinner was ready, you were dressed in your favorite casual but still rather classy dinner attire. You stepped out of the bathroom to smell a delicious meal and see Captain Phasma wearing black pants and a button-up shirt, General Hux wearing similar attire only he also had some suspenders as well, and... FN-9536 wearing something similar to a summer dress? The young Stormtrooper looked up once she felt like she was being intensely watched. A wide grin appeared on her face as she saw you.

"Hey Ki-" You saw Phasma immediately elbow the overly-excited girl who coughed as the wind was knocked out of her. "Sorry... FN-8375..." 9536 looked up at the short-haired blonde captain with sad puppy-like eyes.

"Ahh welcome, _______." You were slightly startled since you had almost forgotten that General Hux was still standing there, applying the final touches to the meal before serving it. "I was beginning to think that you skipped out on us or fell asleep." You saw his face expressed something for a moment... Was it sadness? Worry? You shrugged it off and continued listening to the ginger man. "Eat up." You sat down in one of the empty seats as the general plopped a large spoonful of mashed potatoes in front of you, followed by green beans, and a slab of roast. He drizzled all of the items with a slightly sour but delicious smelling red liquid.

You dug in along with everyone else once Hux sat down beside you. Nobody spoke, instead they just enjoyed this home cooked meal far beyond words. The four of you finished up rather quickly and moved the plates to the kitchen sink. You thanked the gingeral before he stated that he would be right back. You watched the man get up and leave to his room, watching his ass move along with him. Your eyes trailed the muscular buns as he walked closer to his room. Once you realized what you were doing you blushed and moved your eyesight to the back of his head. However, you realized he had already seen you which caused you to mutter a swear out of embarrassment.

"Kitten and Hux sitting in a tree, K-I-S- oof!" There was an audible noise as Captain Phasma elbowed her trainee once again. The Stormtrooper speaking startled you, your face still red from being caught. You could tell by the smirk on Phasma's face that her and her soon-to-be Shadow Trooper saw what you had done.

"Have you two had sex yet?" Your face was more red as you quickly ushered out a 'no.' You realized it was Hux who asked this and it was towards Phasma and the Stormtrooper. You groaned and buried your face between your arms. This caused the blonde to laugh, she apparently enjoyed seeing you squirm due to the confusion. "That's fine, take it at your own pace. However I have heard that Hux is rather good in bed." She looked mischievously towards the general and winked, causing Hux to freeze up, slightly flustered, not expecting this question to backfire on himself. "No, Ana and I haven't gotten intimate yet ourselves."

"Ana...?" You were confused but still embarrassed.

"Oh, right. You don't know her by name. Ana is short for Anaali, or you would better know her as FN-9536." You look wide-eyed at the smaller Stormtrooper... Maybe she was just youthful appearing... Fn-9-, no, Ana was blushing and nodding for you to see. You did not mind the relationship, just it caught you off guard. No wonder Captain Phasma wanted you to get to know Ana. You are in a similar boat as she is. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. You played a few card games before Phasma and Ana took their leave, and then you ended up helping Hux clean all the dishes. However, between the two of you it took only around 30 minutes.

"Hey... Hux?" You were met with a 'hmm?' from the ginger. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." Hux froze and turned to look at you inquisitively.

"You didn't, _______. You misheard my question is all." You were relieved to hear him say that he was not bothered by the accident. "Although, I'm not going to lie. I would love to change that answer. But we'll go by your pace, _______." Your face heated up as your felt the general kiss the top of your head. Your feelings for the man were still very fresh so you were not quite ready to get that intimate with him just yet. But you could not deny you felt a little flattered by Hux saying that.

"Hey, Hux?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we share a bed tonight? My room is a bit creepy alone." You could tell that he was about to say something about a Stormtrooper's duty and being able to cope with any environment before he realized what you meant. He looked at you, eyeing you carefully as if to ask 'are you serious?' You slowly nodded before you took his hand and guided him to his room. You too off your clothes and changed into your nighttime wear, as did he, and the two of you cuddled up together in his bed. His warm chest snuggled up against your back and his legs were entangled with your own. You quickly fell asleep with the ginger man spooning you in his bed.The time had finally come. Dinner was ready, you were dressed in your favorite casual but still rather classy dinner attire. You stepped out of the bathroom to smell a delicious meal and see Captain Phasma wearing black pants and a button-up shirt, General Hux wearing similar attire only he also had some suspenders as well, and... FN-9536 wearing something similar to a summer dress? The young Stormtrooper looked up once she felt like she was being intensely watched. A wide grin appeared on her face as she saw you.

"Hey Ki-" You saw Phasma immediately elbow the overly-excited girl who coughed as the wind was knocked out of her. "Sorry... FN-8375..." 9536 looked up at the short-haired blonde captain with sad puppy-like eyes.

"Ahh welcome, _______." You were slightly startled since you had almost forgotten that General Hux was still standing there, applying the final touches to the meal before serving it. "I was beginning to think that you skipped out on us or fell asleep." You saw his face expressed something for a moment... Was it sadness? Worry? You shrugged it off and continued listening to the ginger man. "Eat up." You sat down in one of the empty seats as the general plopped a large spoonful of mashed potatoes in front of you, followed by green beans, and a slab of roast. He drizzled all of the items with a slightly sour but delicious smelling red liquid.

You dug in along with everyone else once Hux sat down beside you. Nobody spoke, instead they just enjoyed this home cooked meal far beyond words. The four of you finished up rather quickly and moved the plates to the kitchen sink. You thanked the gingeral before he stated that he would be right back. You watched the man get up and leave to his room, watching his ass move along with him. Your eyes trailed the muscular buns as he walked closer to his room. Once you realized what you were doing you blushed and moved your eyesight to the back of his head. However, you realized he had already seen you which caused you to mutter a swear out of embarrassment.

"Kitten and Hux sitting in a tree, K-I-S- oof!" There was an audible noise as Captain Phasma elbowed her trainee once again. The Stormtrooper speaking startled you, your face still red from being caught. You could tell by the smirk on Phasma's face that her and her soon-to-be Shadow Trooper saw what you had done.

"Have you two had sex yet?" Your face was more red as you quickly ushered out a 'no.' You realized it was Hux who asked this and it was towards Phasma and the Stormtrooper. You groaned and buried your face between your arms. This caused the blonde to laugh, she apparently enjoyed seeing you squirm due to the confusion. "That's fine, take it at your own pace. However I have heard that Hux is rather good in bed." She looked mischievously towards the general and winked, causing Hux to freeze up, slightly flustered, not expecting this question to backfire on himself. "No, Ana and I haven't gotten intimate yet ourselves."

"Ana...?" You were confused but still embarrassed.

"Oh, right. You don't know her by name. Ana is short for Anaali, or you would better know her as FN-9536." You look wide-eyed at the smaller Stormtrooper... Maybe she was just youthful appearing... Fn-9-, no, Ana was blushing and nodding for you to see. You did not mind the relationship, just it caught you off guard. No wonder Captain Phasma wanted you to get to know Ana. You are in a similar boat as she is. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. You played a few card games before Phasma and Ana took their leave, and then you ended up helping Hux clean all the dishes. However, between the two of you it took only around 30 minutes.

"Hey... Hux?" You were met with a 'hmm?' from the ginger. "I'm sorry if I embarrassed you." Hux froze and turned to look at you inquisitively.

"You didn't, _______. You misheard my question is all." You were relieved to hear him say that he was not bothered by the accident. "Although, I'm not going to lie. I would love to change that answer. But we'll go by your pace, _______." Your face heated up as your felt the general kiss the top of your head. Your feelings for the man were still very fresh so you were not quite ready to get that intimate with him just yet. But you could not deny you felt a little flattered by Hux saying that.

"Hey, Hux?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we share a bed tonight? My room is a bit creepy alone." You could tell that he was about to say something about a Stormtrooper's duty and being able to cope with any environment before he realized what you meant. He looked at you, eyeing you carefully as if to ask 'are you serious?' You slowly nodded before you took his hand and guided him to his room. You too off your clothes and changed into your nighttime wear, as did he, and the two of you cuddled up together in his bed. His warm chest snuggled up against your back and his legs were entangled with your own. You quickly fell asleep with the ginger man spooning you in his bed.


	7. Rogue Ren

Your eyes slowly opened while your nose twitched. You were surprised to see nothing but orange in front of you, but immediately recognized the 'intruder' to be Millicent. You smiled and reached to scratch the kitty's head who let out a confused and startled meow. This was loud enough to cause your bed partner to tense up and hug you tighter against his chest as a reflex. Hux murmured something about you and him needing to go back to sleep because the First Order commanded it. You could not help but to giggle, waking up the ginger even more. He groaned as he buried his face against the back of your neck.

You could tell that the usually tense man was extremely relaxed by his muscles... You began to admire and eye along his strong arm. You only stopped when you heard heavy breathing and a few snores behind you, signaling that your not boyfriend had fallen back asleep. You tried to gently wiggle out of his grip, unsuccessfully trapping yourself as he was now holding onto your neck. You huffed and tried pushing his arm off of you which woke the general back up. He released you and you immediately got up and went to the bathroom to get dressed and showered for the day. Although you did have the day off and Hux did not go in until later, you wanted to still be slightly prepared just in case of an emergency.

As you finished getting ready, pulling your long sleeved black shirt over your freshly cleaned hair and body, Hux came in, wearing just his boxers. His hair was a red mess and he looked still very sleep-deprived. There were dark circles under his eyes and a frown on his face. He certainly is not a morning person, you thought to yourself. Hux stopped behind you and looked at you through the mirror. He rested his head on top of yours and grabbed your waist, hugging you closer to him. His eyes closed as he stayed there for a moment, taking in the silence.

"Go to work for me. General's orders." He spoke in a still very official voice, but you knew he was kidding... You hoped at least...

"I don't believe Snoke would like that." You retorted with a smirk.

"Hmm... Fine..." He grumpily agreed before kissing the top of your head and making his way to the shower. You watched as he dropped his boxers and decided to quickly get out of the bathroom before Hux caught you staring AGAIN.

You decided that since Hux was going to be cooped up in his office all day you were going to wander the halls, maybe explore some of the further parts of Starkiller... Yeah! You were going to go explore!

You laced up your standard issued boots, put on your armor, and headed out. You decided to not wear your helmet nor bring your blaster since you were off duty technically. You walked west on the giant base for around 20 minutes until you heard an alarm go off. Was this just a test? You really began to wish that you had your blaster and helmet but you were extremely far away from the rest of your gear at this point. You decided to run back towards your shared room but were stopped by a collision.

You immediately assumed it was another Stormtrooper and began to apologize. You froze up when you saw a youthful girl in front of you. She had her hair in some triple-bun sort of style. You noted that she was wearing rags and looked overall kind of dirty, not to mention she was a bit bloodied and battered. Wait... THAT IS THE GIRL YOU HAVE HEARD ABOUT THANKS TO THE OTHER STORMTROOPERS!

"Stop!"

"No."

She looks at you for a moment before taking off behind you. You cannot help but to feel like you need to chase her... But she said no... Wait... Why should you not chase a Rebel pain in the ass?! You turn to chase her but are stopped by a hand on your shoulder. You look at it to see a black gloved hand.

"Hux?" You cautiously ask.

You hear a lightsaber activate... But it sounds obviously flawed, like it could explode at any moment. You slowly turn back around to see Kylo Ren standing before you. You are heavily intimidated by the tall man looking down at you. He is wearing a mask but you do not have to see his face to know very well that he is pissed at you.

"I-I'm sorry... Sh-she must be f-force se-" before you could even get the last word out of your mouth you feel a hand around your throat and feel yourself flying back towards the wall. You instinctively close your eyes and prepare for the impact. When you land you open your eyes, your body still not quite registering what just happened, you see the Knight of Ren still standing there, not having moved anything other than his arm. As he steps towards you, gripping his weapon, your body sends a sharp pain up your spine, around your neck, and the back of your head, finally realizing what happened. You feel tears well up in your eyes as you look up to see a shadow with a red sword raised glaring down at you. The tears began to freely flow as you began to panic for your life and close your eyes, expecting to die at any given moment.

"FN-8375..."

You cautiously open one of your eyes, unsure what the man was going to do next. You see the crimson blade come down and you let out a loud squeak of fear as you try to get as close to the wall as you possibly can. You feel a burning sensation on your cheek, part of your neck, and your shoulder. You began to realize that Kylo Ren was not planning on killing you... Yet... But he was going to toy with you like a cat with a mouse. You felt that sensation of a hand wrapped around your neck and being pulled up to see Kylo face to mask. You tried to gasp for air while tears streamed down your cheeks. The tall leader let you go so you could stand, but he immediately held his lightsaber almost against your neck, letting you feel the heat sting against you.

"P-please don't kill me." You begged.

You did not even get a response in return, instead just feeling an actual hand grab you by the roots of your hair and begin smashing your face against the wall over and over again. You could feel hot sticky blood trailing out of your nose and your right eye was shut slightly due to bruising. Your entire face was already wet from your tears as your begged for the masked man to stop and leave you alone. You constantly apologized for letting the girl get away, trying to explain that it was not your fault. The last thing you remember hearing before your vision faded was Hux shouting your name while you felt an intense stinging and crack in your shoulder and Kylo Ren saying that the First Order should have followed his grandfather's wishes and used clones instead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lunatic-Scribbler on Deviantart guessed my new dog's name correctly so you can thank her for the idea this chapter


	8. The Reader Awakens

You gasped awake, frantically checking your environment. The bright lights and white setting caused your eyes to feel like they were burning. You squinted to help alleviate the painful sensation and made out a bit of your surroundings. An empty cot... A monitor attached to you that was beeping... General Hux... Bedsheets... You could be nowhere else but the inf- wait... Why was your commanding officer there? Your eyes locked onto him, confusedly observing his pained, stressed, and obviously sleep-deprived face. That's when the recollection of Kylo Ren beating the shit out of you happened. Your body caught up with your mind's racing thoughts and caused a wave of pain to shoot through your body making you heave and almost hurl. General Hux looked concerned about you when you heaved, not saying that he was not already concerned.

"______! Are you okay?"

You weakly nodded, trying to avoid as much pain as possible.

"I'm glad that you're okay... You've been out for about a week now..."

Your eyes widened in surprise. You merely assumed that you had been asleep for about a day or two.

"The doctor wants to keep you here for another day, however he said that I could bring you back to our new room if you stay in bed. Which would you prefer?"

You open your mouth to speak, but nothing came out. You were confused and tried to tell Hux your response once again but to no avail. Your not boyfriend looked very concerned once more.

"I'm going to go notify the doctor..."

Hux quickly darts out, leaving you there alone. You slowly begin to contemplate the encounter with Kylo Ren. Was he really that pissed at you for losing the prisoner? You knew that he had a short temper and it was not uncommon for him to break things when he was angry, but still... You thought about how his usual tantrums went... Typically a lot of slashing... No... It was far more calculated rather than him just taking out his frustration. You would have been killed if he was legitimately angry. You recalled him saying your name... Why? Did he have something against you? No... You have never encountered the man... Was this about the traitor? Unlikely... Then what was it? Your thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and General Hux coming inside the room.

"The doctor said he already checked it out. It isn't permanent but it's from Kylo Ren strangling you..."

Hux huffs before muttering something under his breath about Kylo being a careless brute who acts on impulsive decisions.

"If Kylo so much as activates his lightsaber near you again I will personally strangle him."

As if on cue the masked man joins the two of you in the room. The mere sight of him causes you to begin to have an anxiety attack. You could somehow tell that the leader was getting some sort of sick pleasure out of causing such an emotional response from you. General Hux, however, seemed to not be intimidated by the man at all.

"I just came to see how FN-8375 is doing."

"Like you care..." Hux growled.

"I have no attachment to the disposables, you shouldn't either, General. Also I came to inform you both that FN-8375 will be back on the ground team as soon as she heals. Her voice is..." He looks to you. "Unnecessary as she will simply need to be firing and dodging."

You and Hux both know he is just doing that to get at the two of you.

"Also... FN-8375 you will be pleased to know..."

You hear a 'shhh' sound come from his helmet as his hands move upwards to remove it. You are surprised to see a rather young looking face with long dark hair, a rather large nose, and... a giant gash across his face? It looks extremely fresh...

"We will have a matching scar."

And with that he left, putting his helmet back on as he did so. Scar? How did he get a wound that fresh? What does he mean a matching scar?! You look panicked and quickly look at Hux, trying to point towards the gash that Kylo had on his face but on yours. Hux slowly nodded and handed you his Datapad. You used its reflective screen to use it as a mirror and saw a giant gash on your own face. However yours trailed down to your neck and shoulder as well. You tried covering up your neck and shoulders and hid part of your face with your hand.

"I wish I could have let him die on Starkiller after I saw what he did to you. I don't mind that you will have a scar, I mind that you were hurt... Especially by him... And then Snoke had me save him so he could use this idiot for his army. You don't have to cover any part of yourself. I think you're gorgeous, ______."

General Hux leaned over and planted a small kiss on your hand that was covering the wound. You looked up at him and smiled softly. You slowly began to lower the hand.

"So do you want to have me take care of you and pamper you for a while instead of being stuck at this place?"

You eagerly nodded.

"Good, I'll contact the doctor and take you to our new room. I hope you don't mind, but this room has only one room but a bigger bed."

The General quickly left, leaving you back to your thoughts. Hux said new room... 'Let him die on Starkiller'? Wait... What happened?! Hux came back in with a wheelchair and the doctor who unhooked you. The Gingeral carefully placed you into the wheelchair and set a bag of medication, a notebook, and a pen into your lap. On the way to your new room you used the notebook to ask Hux what happened at Starkiller. By the time you got to the new room you were shocked and caught up. As Hux punched in the number for your new shared room you wrote down asking what happened to Phasma and Ana.

"Oh... I didn't tell you... They aren't with us."

You frowned as Hux wheeled you into the new living room as you are on the brink of tears.

"They are on another ship currently. Their new room will be finished soon though."

You looked up at Hux with an irritated expression. He bent over and kissed your nose. He lifted you up and carried you to the bedroom. It was a king sized bed with black and grey covers and red satin pillows and sheets. Hux tucked you into the bed and went in after he changed into his boxers. You snuggled up to the ginger man, laying your head on his bare chest. You took care to make sure that you did not hurt yourself while closing your eyes. These next few weeks were going to be heavenly for you.


	9. High Troubles in Low Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that since I've ran out of movie titles I'm gonna post punts relevant to my life. It's 2:40am which is close to what I'm doing now which is semi relevant to this chapter. Idk. This probably won't make sense tomorrow.
> 
> Also I apologize for the long break. Many things have occurred.

You groaned awake as you felt your not boyfriend move from under you to get up. Groggily you sat up, looking at the man.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I'm just going to get started on breakfast."

You nodded and tossed the sheets off your body only for them to be pulled back up by Hux.

"No. The doctor said to stay bedridden... At least for today. Okay?"

You opened your mouth to complain but when nothing came out you were reminded that you could not speak. You looked up at the General with big begging eyes and a very sad pouting lip.

"Don't do this, ______... Fine... You can come but ONLY if you lay down on the couch while I cook."

You nodded and held up your arms, waiting to be picked up. And you were picked up, but not before General Hux wrapped you in the sheets like a burrito. Your head rested against Hux's chest, enjoying his warm body. However, it was removed too soon for your liking once he placed you down on the cold leather couch. Hux went back to the room to grab something and came back out with the paper and pencil from yesterday. He placed them on your lap and walked over into the kitchen part of the room.

It suddenly occurred to you that Hux mentioned something about leaving Kylo Ren on Starkiller... That meant you guys were no longer on Starkiller and that explains the new room... You quickly wriggled your arms free of the sheet wrap and wrote 'Where's Starkiller?' You held up the notebook above the couch and waited for a response. About 5 minutes passed with no response and your hands were beginning to get tired caused you to smack the notebook against the couch. You heard a quiet "Shit." Come from a surprised Hux followed by some shuffling.

"The Rebel forces took it down... But we took down some of their troops including the legendary Han Solo."

Your eyes widened in surprise at that name.

"However, they were heavily guided by FN-2187 and Rey. Apparently Rey wields the lightsaber of Anakin Skywalker... We also have reason to believe they know the exact location of Luke Skywalker. Snoke and Kylo Ren are planning on infiltrating a secret base and attempting to find any information on Luke Skywalker that we can or the girl and traitor. Several of our Stormtroopers will be going in without armor after strict training and preparation... Ren plans on waiting until you are healthy enough for the mission... He specifically wants you out there teamed with Ana. He claims the reason is that you two already have experience with the enemy. Also if you see the traitor do not engage him. He may recognize you... I'm against you going out there honestly... But it is your job and you can't disobey direct orders."

You slowly nod. You cannot help but to be proud that you were specifically requested, even if it was by Ren and it is probably because he wants to get rid of you for some reason. You find yourself lost in thought for a good several minutes until Hux appears in front of you and hands you a plate.

"Could you lift up your legs?"

You lift up your legs, allowing the General to sit down. You keep them raised until the ginger man looks towards you and raises and eyebrow.

"You can sit them down now. I just didn't want to sit on you. Put them in my lap."

You slowly lower your legs until they are completely lowered. Hux sits his plate on your legs and begins chowing down. You look at your own plate and find two eggs, a few strips of bacon and cut in half toast in the shape of a smiling face with hair. This man. This single man strikes fear into the heart of his enemies, has a glare that could kill, and could probably take down the entire Rebel force on his own if commanding an army and he made you breakfast in the shape of a damn smiley... Adorable. You quickly eat your breakfast and then watch the shirtless man in front of you eat. Without missing a beat he looks at you and speaks.

"It's rude to stare. Didn't I tell you that?"

You quickly write something down on your notebook and turn it to show him. The paper reads 'Doesn't count, if I'm checking you out because you're cute~'

"You seem a lot more bold with that paper. I'm not complaining though. I like it."

You can feel your face getting hot but only for a second since the next thing you know Hux is squirming and hovering over you with a tube of something. He squirts a dab onto his middle finger and reaches towards your face causing you to try and move away from it.

"Stop moving, I need to put this on your wound so it doesn't get infected. You begrudgingly allow him to do so, wincing slightly at the pain of contact on the wound.

"There, was that so bad?"

You nod.

"Oh, sorry. Should I give you a massage to make up for it?"

You immediately nod, not about to turn down a massage. General Hux picks you back up and moves you back to the bedroom, freeing you from the burrito blanket. Hux crawls on top of you, stopping once his knees are on each side of your hips. He reaches over to the nightstand and grabs some lotion so you sit up slightly and remove your top before laying back down. The General freezes, caught off guard by you removing your shirt for him. You hear a slightly audible gulp and a few squirts from the lotion. The cold cream hits your back first but is quickly warmed up by Hux's hands gently kneading against your back, removing any stress and tension from it. You could not help but to groan a few times and you swore you could feel something else pressing against your back besides his hands. You eventually fell asleep thanks to the massage and Hux laid down with you, snuggled up and he eventually drifted to sleep as well.

The next two weeks were basically the same as that, but you started going back to training after the first week and Hux began working again. Once you were feeling completely better you started training a bit for the mission with Ana who returned a few days after you woke back up. By three weeks you and Ana were ready to sneak into a Rebel base posing as two fighter pilots for the Resistance.


	10. The Last Stormtrooper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I'm not dead yet

You stared at the helmet before you, taking in its treacherous logo and scuffed “design”. You let out a sharp breath before putting it on, completing your Resistance pilot appearance.

“HALT! Rebel scum like you have to be punished~!” You could not help but to jump at the sudden loud voice that turned out to be the General.

“You scared me to death!” You exclaim before making your way to the ginger man and wrapping your arms around him, burying your face, well helmet, into his chest. During the past few weeks you had been healing and training you and Hux had grown rather close and officially decided the two of you were going steady. He wraps his arms snugly around your smaller frame, comforting you.

“Are you ready for your mission?”

“No, but I’m going anyway.” Your comment could not help but to cause a small smirk to appear upon Hux’s face.

You sigh and leave the shared room and make your way to the ship hangar. You are pretty surprised to see two Rebel ships in near pristine condition, for an older piece of junk that is, they cause you to wonder how the First Order obtained these ships in the first place. Looking back a final time before entering a ship you see Hux standing in his full uniform, with hat and coat included, ready to send you and Ana off. You climb into one of the ships and upon getting settled you see that Ana has made her way into the other ship. You both start up your respective ships and take off, heading to your destination.

After the long journey you finally manage to reach and find your destination, flying by an armed checkpoint. You hold your breath, hoping your disguise is good enough. The lack of shots at you and your partner’s ships is a good sign that you passed undetected. You land in a beaten and messy hangar that is packed beyond capacity with other Rebel ships and turn off your aircraft. The hinges proceed to auto unlock and release allowing you to easily get out, immediately you want to reconnect with your partner but you know it would be more efficient for the two of you to split up while looking for information.

You watch Ana wander off to a hallway in the back and look for where you should go next. You decide to take a hallway that is seemingly parallel to the hallway your friend took. You follow the dimly lit narrow halls, keeping your head straight forward in order to avoid drawing attention to yourself. You find yourself reaching an end with only a single door in the hallway.

Slowly you open the door and find yourself facing a small group of aliens doing some kind of inhalant drug. They all turn to face you and stare; one says something in a language you fail to recognize. However, you do recognize a knife which one just pulled out of a pocket on their tattered dirty clothing. You haul ass, running back down the corridor as this group chases after you. You wonder if the drug was that illegal or if it made them agitated; either way you did not care to ask and get shanked by them.

You were so focused looking back at your pursuers that you ended up running into another humanoid being, knocking both of you over. The strange man, upon seeing the aliens, shouted something in what sounded similar to the language they were speaking earlier in the room. The aliens slow to a stop and glare at you for a moment before turning around and begrudgingly trot back to their room. The man stands up and offers you a hand which you happily take.

“They aren’t that bad. Not a big fan of strangers though. The name is Jakk, what about yours?”

“Uhh A-Alex.” You quickly lied, not wanting to give out your real information just in case.

“Alex huh? I’ve never seen you around here before, where did you come from?”

“Oh, uh I’m just a new transfer from Jakku, I just came in today.” You pointed to your ship.

“We can always use extra help, especially in protecting important data! You should follow me. I have just the job for you.” He smiles warmly at you before turning. You were just glad that things were going so well for you. You proceed to follow him down another hall however this one had more doors. He finally stopped before one and unlocked it. He held the door open and motioned you in so you walked.

“So what’s this job-“something does not feel right… “-that you have for me?”

“I have it right here.” You start to turn around and see something coming towards your face really fast and pain and you are out.

You wake up several hours later with a splitting headache. You place your head in your hand and feel a large bump and some crusty dried blood mixed in your hair.

“Oh you’re up… spy.”

Chills shoot up your spine as you look to find the same man from earlier staring at you from a jail cell. No… You are the one in the jail cell.

“Don’t try to deny it. That was my husband’s ship. He went missing after a mission to gather information from the First Order. This confirmed my suspicions that he’s dead.” You found out how the First Order got those ships finally…

“I’m going to do to you what I assume you guys did to him.” His voice was ice cold. You gulped as you prepared yourself for death, only hoping that Ana did not meet a similar fate as yourself.


	11. Torturous Treachery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graphic abuse ahead, proceed with caution

Upon your attacker unlocking the cell door and swinging it open you bolt, hoping to push past the man and make it to freedom. Of course, luck was not on your side as the man swung to swiftly strike you in the gut, bringing you to your knees.

“Your friend left once she heard you got caught.” He sneered at you. “I’m going to see to it you die just as alone as he was, and just as painfully.” You wanted to interject, stating that he would not have been useful and probably just executed on sight painlessly, but you doubt that it would help your current situation in any positive way. The crunch of the man’s boot in front of you brings you back from your thoughts. You decide to scream for help, hoping some random… resistance fighter… yeah this probably is not going to work but you continue to scream just in case. This gains you a hard kick to your chin from him.

“Shut up, it’s not like anyone would hear you. I’ve been waiting for this day so I did everything I could in preparation to make sure nothing would ruin it. We’re not even on the same planet, listen.” He grabs you by your hair and shoves the side of your face against the closest wall. You faintly hear water dripping around outside. Your attacker assumed you knew the climate of the Rebel base; which you did. You knew the harsh arid environment would never have rainfall. You felt all hope leave your body. You are going to die on some unknown planet, away from Ana away from Captain Phasma... away from Hux. Tears start to build in your eyes.

“Don’t want to start with any dignity? That’s fine by me.” He releases your hair and roughly grabs your wrists, tying them together with some rope he had by his side. You try to tug away, but his grasp is firm on you.

“Have you heard an old children’s nursery rhyme about some pigs and a market?” You hold still and stare at him before slowly shaking your head.

“Well this little piggy went to the market.” He grabs your right-hand pinky and slams it back all the way to the back of your hand. You scream bloody murder from the pain of your finger snapping back, obviously broken, as more tear freely flow from your closed eyes.

“This- ‘NO!’ -little piggy stayed home.” He grabs your ring finger, breaking it in the same manner as your pinky. Howls of pain erupt from your mouth.

“This little piggy had roast beef.” You start sobbing harder before he even breaks your middle finger, but the SNAP and pain come soon after he finishes.

“This little piggy had none.” Your feel your pointer finger beginning to bend and scream as you hear another sickening crack. You were not certain how much more you could take. You just wish he had killed you from the beginning instead of this.

“And this little piggy cried wee.” He acts like he is going to snap your thumb back. “Wee.” He does it again. “Wee, all the way home.” Several tense seconds pass as nothing happens before he suddenly slams your thumb back as well. You let out a final shriek of pain as you pass out, unable to keep tormenting this any longer.

You wake up several hours later to find your broken hand being bandaged up by a lithe skittish looking man. He looks nervously at you and mouths “sorry” before setting the final bone back into place and finishing the wrapping. You watch him stand up and leave the cell, glaring like and injured animal, which is exactly what you are. Your attacker enters the room and shoots you a dirty glance before giving the thin man his full attention.

“Did you hear the First Order is on a war path to finish off the Resistance? They are currently chasing Leia Organa’s ship with General Hux leading troops I heard.” You could not help but to let a small smile crawl on your face.

“Stop grinning, no one is going to save you, you’re just another soldier casualty as far as the First Order is concerned.” Maybe to Snoke and Kylo, but you knew Hux still cared about you… right? Surely he did not forget about you… You find yourself worrying about whether he even cared that you were gone. During your anxious thoughts your attacker enters your cell again.

“Ready for round two?” You gulp and hold your not hurt hand close to your body. “Don’t worry, I’m saving that one for later.” He walks over to where you are laying and raises his leg, kicking downwards forcefully against your stomach. You cough in response, wheezing as you try to catch your breath. You feel the man jerk you upright, sitting you in a hunched over position. Once you were stable his fist went back, readying itself for a painful punch. You close your eyes and feel his fist contact your cheek as you hear a meaty whack come from the two of you connecting. You spit blood in his direction and glare hatefully at the man before you.

“I’ll break that spirit yet.” Before you could retort with a witty response another fist makes contact with you, this time it is in the middle of your face, effectively breaking your nose. Tears unwillingly leave your eyes as you try to slowly open them, seeing another fist making its way to your cheek again. Bracing helps ease the pain slightly, but you still cannot help but to let a whimper out.

“Now it’s time.” You are confused but you do not open your eyes, however all is said when you feel him grab your left wrist.

“P-please, no…”

“Please do?” He straightens out your hand and quickly breaks your wrist. Tears pour from your eyes as you scream. You seem to be above your body, not in control, but you hear yourself shout Hux’s first name, “Armitage”. You are almost certain you are dissociating due to pain, but at least it dulls the pain slightly. Your body is just mindlessly screaming in pain and not really doing much else, not that you could really help it in your current state. You just let the man wail on your bloody, tender, black and blue body, defenseless. You slowly close your eyes, feeling the world start growing colder as your consciousness fades to black.


	12. Wars in the Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, this is basically just the Last Jedi kinda retold slightly. Expect more hellish Kylo later

It had been about a week since your capture; Ana had managed to get a little bit of information about who might know where Luke Skywalker is and how to locate them shortly before your capture which the ginger was thankful for. However he knew deep down he would rather have you safely with him than information on Luke Skywalker, but he would be seen as a traitor if he ever voiced that opinion. Supreme Leader Snoke had sent them out to intercept General Leia and her crew, destroy their ships, and strike down a Rebel base in order to get closer to crushing the final bit of hope for the resistance.

Armitage had dark deep circles under his eyes, his hair was slicked back as usual but it was slightly disheveled due to stress and Kylo Ren becoming more aggressive towards him. He had been standing on the bridge, his posture stiff as he stares off into the vast dark openness. He smirks as the ship comes to a halt from hyperspace, glaring at the rebel alliance ships before him. A lone X-Wing makes its way in front of the ship as an incoming message notification comes from the screen.

“This is Commander Poe Dameron of the Republic fleet. I have an urgent communique for General Hugs.” Hux is unamused by the nickname and refuses to give any sort of a reaction to it.

“This is General Hux of the First Order. The Republic is no more. Your fleet are Rebel scum and war criminals. Tell your precious princess there will be no terms, there will be no surrender...” Hux paces as he speaks, letting the words spit like venom from his mouth.

“Hi, I'm holding for General Hugs.” Armitage freezes and looks at the screen for a moment before immediately rewording his prior speech.

“This is Hux. You and your friends are doomed. We will wipe your filth from the galaxy.” He made sure to emphasize filth as he clenched his fist in a surge of power and dominance.

“Okay. I'll hold.” Hux side eyes the captain nearby him and stiffens.

“Hello?”

“Hello? Yup, I'm still here.”

“Can he hear me?” Hux motions to the same captain.

“Hugs?” The captain, without missing a beat, nods.

“He can?”

“With an 'H'? Skinny guy. Kinda pasty.” His upper lip twitches in anger and disproval from the mocking description of himself.

“I can hear you. Can you hear me?” He glares out towards the screen, switching his position to have his hands resting behind his back.

“Look, I can't hold forever. If you reach him, tell him Leia has an urgent message for him...”

“I believe he's tooling with you, sir.” The captain meagerly speaks above a whisper to his commanding officer.

“...about his mother.” Hux growls at the last bit, frustrated at being a pawn to Poe’s little game.

“FIRE AT THAT SHIP AND DESTROY THAT BASE!” Armitage shouts, quickly pointing at the ship before them.

Tie Fighters are released as soon as Hux gives the command, however Poe immediately begins heading towards the Dreadnought. Canons along the Dreadnought start firing at the X-Wing which are immediately silenced by the smaller ship, however the Dreadnought charges and fires down upon the planet. A Tie Fighter manages to strike Poe Dameron’s ship but it still somehow manages to shoot down the final canon along the much larger First Order ship. General Hux notices bombers being brought out and orders for more Tie Fighters to be released which Kylo Ren ends up joining and together they destroy all but one ship. The lone ship somehow manages to drop bombs below onto the Dreadnought as it gets hit with a destroying blow. Some of the Tie Fighters shoot the main ship before all are called to retreat. The Rebel fleet speed off using hyperspace travel.  Armitage meekly looks around at the crew, everyone quietly surveying the losses among them.

“Sir… Supreme Leader Snoke is hailing for you.”

Fuck.

“Right… I’ll just have it transferred to my quarters.” Hux briskly starts making his way towards the exit but it cut off by a giant hologram of Snoke’s face.

“Supreme Leader Snoke! Wha-“ Hux slams against the floor and is quickly dragged across the floor.

“General Hux I could not be more disappointed. What do you have to say for the actions displayed by you and your crew?” The ginger quickly stood up, blood dripping from his mouth.

“Sir, supreme leader… I have their location, we can track them across hyperspace.” A malicious grin spreads across Snoke’s face.

“Good job, I will be heading your way soon.” His face disappears as Hux wipes the blood away with his gloved hand. Hux turns around and sneers at the screen.

“Follow those ships.”

Once the First Order fleet arrives Snoke’s ship quickly joins them, all of the ships opening fire on the main Rebel cruiser. The Rebels immediately take off, the First Order quickly follows suit. General Hux smirks as he knows that they will not be able to hold this speed for long. He goes and makes himself a cup of coffee, knowing it will probably be a while before anything happens. Sure enough it is hours before a medical ship drops off, abandoned. You command for it to be destroyed and it is. Another ship drops off later and it meets the same fate.

Hux receives a notification he is needed at the ship’s hangar so he quickly makes his way down, finding many Stormtroopers lined up along with Captain Phasma and two prisoners of some s- that is FN-2187 and some girl. Some third man is currently leaving, revealing the backup plan for the Rebels. Hux sneers at the prisoners as Phasma orders two Stormtroopers to kill them. He is not certain, but he is pretty sure one of the Stormtroopers is Ana, it makes his heart ache a little knowing that you would probably be the other one executing them.

Suddenly a shot blew by everyone causing everyone to try and get down; shots firing in the direction the shots came from. The general and captain noticed the second shot came from an AT-ST that was trying to break lose, which it did, and reveal a round droid piloting it. Some cheering came from the intruders as they used the sudden commotion to break free and start fighting back.

FN-2187 and his “friend” manage to grab weapons from dead Stormtroopers and take out a sizable group with their destructive droid friend. Hux is hit in an explosion caused from a ship being took out by that droid. During the madness they fight Phasma and knock her into a room below that is lit ablaze. The ginger, while losing a lot of blood, notices a Stormtrooper running out, presumably to help Phasma. Several Stormtroopers rush to Hux’s side while he watches the traitor and that girl get into one of the Tie Fighters. He curses under his breath as several Stormtroopers grab him under his arms, dragging him towards the main part of the ship as Armitage’s vision slowly fades.

Hux wakes to find himself stitched up, but still sore. He redresses himself and quickly makes his way back to the bridge of the ship. He arrives just in time for the main Rebel cruiser to lose the last bit of fuel it had left. Sure enough, as the man that was leaving said, there are smaller escape ships leaving the cruiser.

“Fire at will!” Hux commands, not a bit of remorse in his voice. Ship after ship are destroyed much to Armitage’s glee. As far as he was concerned every Rebel was at fault for you being gone. However the cruiser begins shifting to ready itself for hyperspace.

“It’s empty, ignore it and fire at the escape ships.” Hux watches anxiously as the ship begins to turn around and blasts off, splitting the ship in two. He falls to the ground as the ground shakes from under everyone. Upon standing he runs to Supreme Leader Snoke’s chamber to check on him since he is certain the ship struck near his quarters.

When Hux arrives at the supreme leader’s room he sees Snoke sliced in half, his body still smoldering, and all of the Knights of Ren slain. Then his eyes stumble upon Kylo Ren’s body, for half a second his heart flutters at the sight of a dead Kylo, but upon seeing the commander’s breathing he sneers, glaring at the unconscious man. Slowly Armitage reaches for his pistol, grasping the handle firmly but, almost as if sensing his thoughts, Kylo begins stirring. Hux covers the pistol and glares at Ren who glares back before barking an order.

“Ready ships and AT-ST’s to go down to that planet.”

“What happened to Supreme Leader Snoke?!” Hux screamed back.

“The girl killed her and the Knights of Ren. Where is she?”

“There is an escape pod missing. You mean to tell me all of you couldn’t stop a single scavenger?” The overall demeanor of Kylo changes once Hux said “scavenger”.

“You dare question your leader?” The dark-haired man coldly asks as he begins force choking Hux, lifting him off the ground.

“Not. At all… Long live. The supreme leader…” The ginger drops to the ground, coughing and holding his neck as his entire body aches.

Hux readies a small army to head down and crack open the Rebel base. Once at the planet surface he orders Stormtroopers to ready the superlaser siege cannon, release Tie Fighters, and set up a row of AT-ST’s. Some ski speeders head towards the cannon while it is charging, but end up falling out last minute, getting destroyed, or crashing into one another so the cannon successfully destroys the door. Luke Skywalker Proceeds to step out into the open after the door is blown open.

“I want all weapons to lock and fire on that man.” Kylo says coldly. Hux glares at him for commanding his army.

“Fire all weapons!” Hux exclaims, not letting Ren get the best of him.

The firing goes on for 20 solid seconds straight.

“That’s enough, Ren.”

“…” 20 more seconds pass.

“I SAID THAT’S ENOUGH!” Hux shouts.

“Do you think you got him?!” Hux asks annoyed, resulting in Kylo sending him flying across the room into the wall. Kylo Ren sees that Luke Skywalker is untouched and prepares to head down and fight with his bloodline. Soon the angry toddler realizes that Luke is actually a fake distraction, eliciting and angry shout from him. The force user returns to Hux and while leaving the ship sees Rey escaping and frowns. He makes a bee line to the ginger, obviously fuming.

“Ren…” Hux is sent across the room again, to the floor, to the ceiling, and back to the floor.

“This is your fault. You and that Stormtrooper you adopted.” Is the last thing Hux hears before passing out.


	13. Rescue Rangers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: sexual assault (failed) attempt
> 
> Don't worry, soon there will be fluff and eventually smut

By the time General Hux woke up several days had passed. He requests to have his datapad delivered to him so he could get in contact to see how Captain Phasma is doing. Upon receiving his tablet he sees multiple notifications illuminating the screen with urgency. Hux unlocks it at once and views the messages, relieved to see one from Phasma asking how he is doing after dealing with Kylo Ren. A small smile flashes across his face before he responds stating that he is healing well; he also asks if there is any new information on your location. She responds that she has information on your whereabouts and is planning for a rescue mission as she typed. After hearing that the ginger immediately requests to be let go from the infirmary. Despite multiple doctors and nurses trying to convince him that he should relax and take it easy Hux is allowed to leave and he makes a beeline to Captain Phasma’s office, knocking briefly before entering.

“General Hux, I didn’t expect you to be up so soon.”

“I can’t expect this mission to not have a leader.”

“I was going to attend myself.”

“Then two leaders for extra precautionary action.” The captain smirks beneath her mask, knowing that nothing she will say can or will deter the man in front of her.

“Very well. You will have two Stormtroopers escorting you in this condition however.” Hux’s lips tighten as he slowly nods.

___________________________________________

You were tied and laying on the floor in that cell that you had been living in for the past five days. Your body was covered in sweat, blood, tears, and several other bodily fluids. You had been humiliated, beaten, and spat on; your wrists and ankles are raw from where you have been trying to tear away at the rope. You lost your voice several days ago from the merciless pain that has been inflicted upon you practically every waking moment save for night time. You know that this was not out of the man’s kindness but his own need to recharge for another day of making your life hell. The familiar sound of your cell door opening causes you to roughly gulp, the saliva stinging your aching throat on the way down.

“Please… Kill me.” You meekly whisper. You had given up hope of the First Order saving you from dying alone by this man.

“Don’t worry.” He says as he gets down on his knees, cupping your cheek in his hand and stroking along your lips. You shudder in fear, tears already pooling to your eyes. “I was planning on making today the day. You’ve been alive too long anyway.” You were scared as you want to die, but what would be next? A million thoughts race in your head, but finally they settle on Hux. You wish you could see him one last time. You missed his scent on those pillows you shared, how he pulled you closer and tighter against his chest as you slept, you missed everything about Armitage. You truly feel alone in the universe and the man before you knows it. A sickly sadistic grin is sprawled across his face as he takes in your beaten and hopeless face.

“Missing someone? Good. Now you know how he felt. How I feel!” He growls at you. “I’m going to make this your worst day yet.” You shake and your eyes widen in fear as you see the man slowly begin disrobing himself.

“Wh-what are you doing…” The man grins while staring at you, working on getting his pants unbuttoned.

“Don’t be naïve.” He looks you up and down as he removes the last of his clothes, taking his member in his hand. He gives it a few strong tugs before making eye contact with you.

“Open wide, girlie.” You sob as you feel his hand grab a fistful of your hair and pull you up by it. Unnoticed by the two of you the door to the room opens quietly. You hear a scream of anger, frustration, and maybe even sadness fill the room and immediately the sound of a blaster firing is heard. Your head falls to the floor, a loud banging sound results from it as you fall unconscious once more.

You jolt awake in a panic, confusion as you recall the odd events that occurred before you passed out. You realize that you are no longer tied… no longer in the cell… you are back in a First Order standard infirmary! You look around in disbelief, certain your mind is playing tricks on you. Or maybe you died and this is the afterlife?

General Hux enters the room and rapidly turns his head in your direction. His face shows that of utter joy and excitement much like a child at their birthday party.

“______!” He rushes over to be by your side and grabs your hand, taking it in his larger gloved ones. He is careful to not hurt you, knowing that your fingers are broken. You look up at the general and smile softly at him.

“If I’m dead, this isn’t too bad.” You say half-joking. Armitage’s face shows extreme concern and sorrow, his crystal eyes seem to stab into your soul like daggers as tears start to fill them and fall from his face. You notice the dark bags hanging from under his eyes pairing with several bruises and cuts down his face which cause you to frown.

“You need sleep.” You sternly say to him. He grabs your shoulders and pulls you into a tight embrace, obviously not planning to let go anytime soon. It hurts a little since you have some broken and bruised ribs among other internal damage, but you do not dare say anything. It felt so nice to feel warm tightness holding you with care as the scent of cinnamon, cedarwood, menthol, and cigarettes invade your nose. You almost did not notice that the man began sobbing uncontrollably and clawed at you.

“I thought… I thought you were dead. I thought I was too late. When I saw him I couldn’t control myself. I kept shooting him over and over again. ______ I can’t lose you again. I hate how weak you’ve made me but I wouldn’t have it any other way.” You panic slightly at his words, rubbing his back as you let him spill onto you. He was obviously carrying a lot of stress that came down all at once but what if Supreme Leader Snoke heard?

“S-sir but what about Snoke? He would nev-“ Hux pulls away from you finally and stares into your eyes.

“He’s dead, ______.” Your mouth hangs agape at the news. “Kylo Ren is the new supreme leader.” It did not ease your concerns about a force sensitive supreme leader listening to these words. Almost as if sensing your concern Hux quickly spoke.

“Kylo Ren leads differently. He leads with fear, as far as he’s concerned we just need to stay in our place.” You gulp and nod.

“However you will be in a different place. You will be getting a promotion as well as I. I am going to become the Commander and you are going to be my personal assistant and bodyguard.” You were excited at the implications of getting to see Hux more at work but understood that your job would become a lot more important which meant that there would be less room for error.

“By the time you are healed the changes should be made in the system and your new uniform will be delivered to our new quarters here on Coruscant.”

“Coruscant? Why are we on Coruscant?” You ask, almost afraid to know since Snoke was killed.

“We took significant damage so commanding officers are to report here for more training, preparations, and planning. Since Luke Skywalker is no longer with us we needed-“

“LUKE SKYWALKER IS DEAD?” You could not help yourself but to blurt it out. Hux sighs and nods.

“I will tell you more while you heal, okay?” Eagerly you nod.

You heal rather quickly over the next few weeks thanks to some new drink the First Order was experimenting with that promotes cell growth. Hux keeps to his word and informs you of what happened in the short time you were gone. He also mentions that Kylo Ren has started talking to himself occasionally which the two of you start to assume is due to him slowly losing it after having been beaten twice by that girl.

You notice you have started having nightmares of the man that had you locked in a cell. You decide to try and keep it hidden and to yourself instead of burdening your boyfriend with it when he has his own issues. You notice he has been sleeping, what you can only assume, more than he had been but his bags still were there. You wonder if he is experiencing something similar to you. You yawn and close your eyes, telling yourself that you will have to ask him tomorrow about his sleep as you scooch closer to the ginger who wraps his arms tightly around you.


	14. Obligatory Valentine's Day Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst, fluff, and smut. All the Valentine's Day necessities

Hux wakes before you do and pulls your body close against his own. He had felt you starting to twitch and jerk between his arms, sweat covering your body and small whimpers coming from your mouth.

“______?... ______!” Hux gently shook you awake resulting in you releasing a loud gasp as you jolt up. You tear yourself away from your commanding officer’s arms. Your chest is rapidly rising and falling as visions from your nightmares continue to flood your eyesight. The ginger is quick to take you in his embrace once again. He slowly and gently begins stroking your back to try calming your hysterical state.

Your mental state begins returning to normal as your ears pick up on a gentle humming. Hux is rocking with you in his arms while he hums a comforting melody. The ginger looks down at your face and brushes a few tears from your cheek that you did not realize were coming from your eyes. You relax against his touch and sigh, letting go of any remaining tension as you feel safe and warm in your boyfriend’s arms.

“______... You were having a nightmare.” You nod, resisting from saying “no shit” to him. After all it was not his fault and he was trying to help you.

“Thank you…” You mutter breathlessly. Hux simply places a small kiss on your forehead as a response. You suddenly recall what you wanted to ask the man last night.

“Do you experience similar nightmares?” You ask curiously. Armitage’s face looks visibly uncomfortable as if he had been caught doing something wrong. “I don’t mean to pry, I just am worried about you and your health.” You extend your arm and slowly brush your thumb under his eye. You think about how thankful you were for that miraculous liquid healing your bones quickly allowing you to regain almost full movement in them again.

“Yes…” He is slow to answer, making you believe that is all he is going to say about the topic. “My dad, Brendol Hux, used to come home drunk late at night and drag me out of bed. He would take me into his closet and beat me with his belt, cursing me for being born and soiling the Hux name. He would whip me over and over until my back bled and then would either choke me until I passed out or would kick me in the stomach until I was puking blood. Then he would panic and send a medical droid in to tend to my wounds. The supreme leader has been becoming rather… lenient with giving out choking sessions…” He gently holds his own neck in his hand and gulps. There is an almost glazed over look on his eyes as he seems to recall every bit of pain inflicted on him in a single moment and shudders. You cannot help but to place a small peck on his chin, causing Hux to look down at you and give you a genuine warm smile, giving you butterflies in your stomach.

“I love you, ______.” He places a passionate kiss against your lips while he cups your cheek causing you to blush. Hux starts laying you back on the bed along with himself, never breaking the kiss. Once you are both back to laying down on the bed he pulls back from the kiss. “Want to go back to bed?” You smile and eagerly nod, turning around so Hux will wrap his arms around you, which he of course does. You smirk as you press your butt firmly against the ginger’s crotch, resulting in him bucking forward.

“I thought you wanted to go to bed.” Hux states.

“But this would be more fun~” The teasing tone in your voice apparent. You rub your ass against Armitage and hear a small growl/groan sound come from behind you.

“How do you want it, ______?” There is obvious lust dripping from his sentence and if that did not tell you how he felt then the thick hard rod pressed against you would.

“However, you want it, I want to see you satisfied, commander.” You were not certain, but you took Hux as a man who got off on control. His erection twitched as precum smears against his boxers, the comment practically sent him into a frenzy.

“The safe word is ‘pineapple’.” You could not help but to chuckle at the randomness of it, but Armitage frowned at your response. “Is there something funny, assistant?” He quickly got on top of you and grabbed your face, raising it and lowering his own to bring you two to eye level. The stern glare and seriousness frightened you slightly, as a result turning you on.

“No sir.”

“That’s what I thought.” He released your face and flashed you a cocky grin before stripping his shirt off, revealing a lot of angry purple bruises and scars. You are not really given a lot of time to stare at his torso before he scoots up, straddling your chest as he frees his cock from the confinement of his boxers. Your eyes widen at the thick, long, veiny member before you. “It’s rude to stare.” Your cheeks turn a bright red as you mumble a small apology under your breath, receiving a small smack across your cheek and a sour look from your superior. “Apologize correctly to your leader.”

“Sorry commander, I was admiring your cock.”

“That’s better, you should apologize to it too, kiss it, and prove you’re really sorry.” Your face is burning from how embarrassing the situation feels, but Hux is loving it, loving having you under his control. You kiss the tip and give it a small lick, getting salty precum on your tongue. He moves his foreskin back, implying for you to go ahead and take him in your mouth. You open your mouth and move your head forward, your commander’s cock keeping your jaw open wide. You take him about ¾ of the way before it becomes too much for your gag reflex.

“Look at me.” Hux commands, placing his finger under your chin. You tilt up your head and make eye contact with the man, his piercing light blue eyes focus intensely on your face. You begin sucking trailing your tongue along him making him grab you by your hair and tug your face a little closer so you have to take more of him in your mouth as he lets out a primal groan.

“Fuck, _____...” His head falls back while he bites his lip, holding you tightly as you service his cock. The second you start showing signs of not being able to handle being that far down on him Hux pulls your head back. “Are you alright, assistant?” His voice is overall rather cold sounding but you know it is still for show. You nod, a few tears were in your eyes but you both knew it was just from being pushed to your limits.

“I’m going to make your body mine, do you understand? You will belong to me and nobody else.” His commanding voice practically turned you to putty as you felt yourself growing wet.

“I’m yours, Commander Hux.” That cocky grin spread across Hux’s face as he crawled back to be between your legs. He rips your panties from your legs in a hurry, grabbing your legs and tossing them onto his shoulders before he pulls you closer. He stops for a moment and maintains eye contact with you, his crystal eyes peering through you. His face looked stern and serious, yet like a wolf about to devour its meal. He spreads your folds, and gives you a single lingering lick, making sure to flick your clit before pulling away.

“Fuck!” You pant at the feeling, and arch your hips towards his face. Hux takes this as an invitation to go full force, lapping at your entrance, his nose gently rubbing your clit. He tilted his head in different angles occasionally, each lick he moved his entire head into. He was acting like this was going to be his last meal ever, causing you to moan and grip his hair, burying his face into your cunt. You were so close to cumming, your body was twitching and covered with sweat as you bite your lip. Hux must have realized this because he kept lapping at you, switching soon after into fucking your hole with his tongue. But before you were just there he pulled away from you, stopping everything. “Wh- no, Hux, please!!” You were panting, your tongue out slightly as you begged. You tugged him with his hair back to your pussy, but instead he grabbed your wrist, tightening the grip painfully.

“You are not in control here.” He growled, glaring at you. He looked furious like he could murder you right now. Why was this turning you on so much? He wrapped his hands tightly around your throat, not putting any pressure on it yet, but the threat was enough. “When you cum I want to hear you scream my name. I want everyone on this planet to know who owns you.”

“Yes sir, Commander Hux!”

“No. Call me Armitage.” You nod and he thrusts into your tight soaked pussy and groans. He throws his head back, mouthing “fuck”. If you were not as wet as you were his violent thrusts might have hurt, but instead they felt amazing. His cock roughly slams into your pussy, you were gripping him, sucking him in further and further. With each erratic thrust you could feel every vein, every detail of him stroking deep inside you. He grabs your legs and quickly throws them onto his shoulders.

“Agh, easy!” You reply out of instinct, receiving another smack but a little harder this time.

“Tell me what to do again and I’ll rip your stitches.” He growled. You knew the threat was not actually serious, but it sounded real enough and the look he gave you sealed it resulting in a gulp on your end. He flashes you a small comforting smile before returning back to his commanding self.

He plunged himself balls deep into your pussy, holding his hips tightly against yours as he ground against you in a circular motion. This caused you to grip the bed tightly and moan, pressing against him as his pelvic bone rubs against your clit, the tip of his dick grinding against your cervix in a mix of pain and pleasure. He stopped the motions and went back to roughly fucking your cunt, pounding deeply as his balls smack against your ass.

“Turn over, ass up.” You immediately do as you are told and Hux does some minor adjustments to your legs and thrusts back into you. “Fuck, I love your body…” He plows deeply into you, his balls now pounding against your pussy, lightly slapping at your clit. Your face is buried into a pillow as Hux puts his body weight on top of you, grunting. He starts biting and sucking at your neck, leaving small bloody teeth wounds and hickeys in his path. “I’m going to cum.” You nod, extremely close yourself. You find yourself backing your body into his, letting him reach deeper inside of you. You let out a final loud groan as your pussy clenches around Hux’s cock, signaling the start of your orgasm.

“ARMITAGE!! Fuck…” You scream his name as he holds you even tighter, thrusting hard several more times before burying himself deep inside of you.

“______!!” Hux also screams your name as he releases his hot sticky seed. He thrusts a few more times before pulling out and collapsing on top of you and then rolling over to make sure he does not hurt you.

“I love you.” You whisper to him, cuddling up to lay your head on his chest.

“I love you too, ______.” Armitage gently kisses your forehead and pulls the blankets over the two of you. He wraps his arms around you and closes his eyes, the two of you drifting off to sleep.


End file.
